Summer Loving
by Annie-Lovely
Summary: Troyella. TXG. Gabriella and Troy own beachouses next door to each other, what shenanigons can two teenagers get up to on a summer holiday? Make friends? Family time? read to find out. Fluff. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Well

**Well.**

**Hurrow...**

**Wow, it's been a while ey?**

**I don't own HSM – or the beach for that matter either.**

**But I DO own the plot line thing, which may suck yea, but**

**Anyways.**

**This is random.**

**And I don't care.**

**It's mine.**

**Oh and I don't own the little bit of song in here, but seriously, listen to Kate Nash's music. Now. Or later. Meh.**

**dedicated it to Faith and Deja.**

**Cause they're my beach buddies **

**And Sair.**

**But she doesn't read FF.**

**So.**

**SMILES**

**Actually I should probably just say, my stories don't have drama.**

**It's not something I'm good at.**

**I don't really know how long it's go for, I have another chap written, but that's it, **

**And holidays start next week, I was going to wait until then to post, but I was in a sharing mood.**

**Although I do love reviews smiles sweetly**

Troy Bolton is two things, the basketball guy, and the beach guy. He absolutely _adored_ going to the beach with his Mum, Dad, and, when she managed to get time off work, his older sister Sarah. The Bolton's were a tight knit family, going down to the beach as a family ever since Sarah was born, which just shy of 21 years.

The house they owned at the small beach of Blairgowrie wasn't ten stories high, didn't have air-conditioning and didn't have a perfect garden surrounding it, but it was a house most people were envious of. It was two short streets away from the patrolled part of the ocean, one street form the small shop, and to top it off you couldn't help but look at the happy family inside, always smiling, laughing and having fun being in each others company.

One thing about going down to the same house every time was that eventually the three families had become quite good friends; one side more so than the other though, on one side was an elderly couple of about 65, who lived there permanently and often did things for the Bolton's like mow the lawn, or invite them over for a barbeque. On the other side were another family of four, Mum and Dad and two daughters, one the same age as Troy, who moved to his school just over a year ago.

--

Gabriella Montez was sitting on a banana lounge outside her beach house, her dark brown hair in its natural curls, held out of her face by a baby blue ribbon; matching with the colour of her new bikini and thongs she had bought for the summer season.

She was trying to finish a book that she had begun the previous day, -_ My Sisters Keeper _– by Jodi Picoult, she had begun in the car on the way to the beach and had reduced her to tears, and although this book had captivated her earlier, now she kept glancing up from the book, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Gabriella snapped shut her book and reached for her mobile phone, flipping it open she read the time, _6:45, _only 4 minutes had passed since she checked the time last. Just as Gabriella was about to open a new message, the would be receiver of that message, captivator of her attention, and, next door neighbour, pulled up to the house next door and slid out of the family car.

--

Immediately Gabriella stood up yelled a rushed "bye Mum" at the front door and rushed over to the Bolton family.

"STOP" Lucille Bolton yelled as she saw Gabriella run towards her teenage son, a frightened look appeared on Gabriella's face but soon disappeared when she saw Lucille open her arms and say "me first," indicating that she got first hug, Gabriella was enveloped into a hug by Lucille then Jack and Sarah who she had become quite close to over the years as beach house neighbours, a mischievous smile appeared on Gabriella's face and she sprinted past Troy grabbing his hand and yelling a rushed goodbye to the Bolton's and now too, her family as they had come over to greet Troy's.

The pair sprinted around the corner and down a small path, not many minutes later and after many stumbles and a few face plants from a clumsy and over exited Gabriella, they reached a secluded picnic area which few people knew about. Troy was just catching his breath when before he knew it Gabriella had wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs circled his waist. From the sudden and unsuspected weight, although it was not much, Troy's knees gave way and sent the pair to the grassy ground and Gabriella into a fit of giggles, she had moved her legs and was now straddling Troy's waist, her hands remained wrapped around his neck playing with his hair.

"Hello." Gabriella whispered softly, her chocolate eyes gazing intently into his ocean blue ones.

"Wow" Troy said, honestly surprised, "I've never been greeted with a hello before"

He let out a small chuckle thinking back to the numerous times Gabriella had launched herself at him sending them both to the ground and pressing her lips to his before he could get a word in.

"And yet every time we end up on the grass" Gabriella giggled, her forehead resting against Troy's, their noses grazing. Troy mumbled something but was cut of when the familiar feeling of Gabriella's lips were felt against his own, the spark they felt when they first kissed was still there, making both the teens smile, making it increasingly difficult to kiss. Troy's grin widened as he flipped himself and Gabriella over so he was leaning over the top of her, his lips found their way to her neck then made a trail of kisses up to her earlobe.

"Missed you" Troy mumbled into her skin,

"Missed you more" Gabriella replied; her hands forcing Troy's lips back to her own, capturing them in a soft, loving kiss.

"MY EYES ARE SHUT; TROY I DON'T CARE WHERE YOUR LIPS ARE JUST GET THEM OFF!"

Came a yell from the path. Gabriella groaned, throwing her head back to the ground at the sound of her 10 year old sisters voice, Troy merely smiled, pulling himself then Gabriella up to greet Kaylee. Troy bent down to kiss Kaylee on the cheek when she pulled back.

"Oh no boy, I don't know _where_ those lips have been, we hug" she said, disgusted at the thought of her sister and Troy.

Gabriella and Troy laughed and Gabriella slipped her hand into Troy's,

"Oi Kay, as much as I love you and all, it's only…6:35" she said, glancing at Troy's watch "What's the go?"

"One of your surprises is getting impatient" Kaylee said this and ran, knowing the reaction she would get from her older sister and it was never pretty.

Troy sighed and sprinted after his girlfriend back to her house.

With a record amount of tripping over and stumbles, the three made it back to the Montez house relatively unharmed, and ran straight downstairs to where both the families were gathered to find out Gabriella's surprise.

--

**So. I think a review right about now would make my day, D especially from all the other writers out there, you know how much it means! ( if you ask nicely, I'll read your stories!. Seriously. Ask)**

**But for a story I didn't plan of posting, how did I do?**

**Favourite part? Quote? Scene? Anything? Constructive criticism is awesome. Flames.. nmot so much..**

**God bless.**

**Annie.**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiya gang! I'm back, and I really really sorry I took so long to update, but that's just how I roll.**_

_**Thankyou so much for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me.**_

_**So this is dedicated to **_**Lizy and BabyVLover14 because they both wrote long ass reviews . THANK YOU!**

**Ily.**

_Previously on Summer Loving. _

_._

"_One of your surprises is getting impatient" Kaylee said this and ran, knowing the reaction she would get from her older sister and it was never pretty._

_Troy sighed and sprinted after his girlfriend back to her house._

_With a record amount of tripping over and stumbles, the three made it back to the Montez house relatively unharmed, and ran straight downstairs to where both the families were gathered._

_--_

Gabriella would have tumbled head over heals down the stairs if Troy hadn't been there to grab her at the last minute. Gabriella gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and look at her mother in anticipation for the upcoming surprise; her mother sighed and pointed back upstairs. Gabriella pulled Troy up to the room she claimed as her own while they were at the beach, in actual fact she spent more time sleeping in Troy's bed than her own, but the parents didn't know that.

They reached her room and at the sight she saw Gabriella screamed.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

"Which means Zeke is..."

"Right here man" Zeke cut Troy off; the two shared a 'man hug' then went to greet the other girls.

Sharpay latched herself to Troy only letting go when Gabriella and Zeke had hugged and pulled her off him, Sharpay got along with Troy 'fabulously' to quote the drama queen herself, not as well as Troy and Gabriella, or herself and Gabriella but still, extremely well. Gabriella and Sharpay were cousins, although best friends would be a better way to describe them, the two went to pre school and primary school together in Albuquerque. Though before long Sharpay was moved to a boarding school so she could pursue her performing arts, at first she hated it – then she met Zeke who was there for his cooking.

--

Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Zeke stayed in Gabriella's room while Sharpay unpacked her clothes into the wardrobe, the parents had arranged for Sharpay to share that room with Gabriella, while Zeke would sleep over next door with the Bolton's in their spare room; the kids on the other hand had very different views.

Gabriella's room was a beige colour with a wooden bed frame and bedside table, there was a walk in cupboard which Sharpay's clothes took up most of, in the middle of the room there was a double bed facing a large window pointing to the back to the house, where a small garden and path was. It was a place that she would sit and read when they were down and it was too cold to swim, a brown fence which had been there for ages and needed a good coat of paint separated the yard from the Bolton's, though it did have a small gate which Troy and Gabriella used as their ways of changing rooms once their parents had gone to bed.

"I love this place" Sharpay said, unexpectedly, causing he three other teens to look up in confusion,

"Shar, come on, I mean this place is neat but, you're a country club girl, you have a hot pink room with a four poster bed and a car with your initials on it, you import _lifeguards _from_ Spain!_ This doesn't exactly seem like your cup of tea…" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed at Sharpay's pouting face and stood up,

"For your information, only _one _of my cars had my initials on it!" Sharpay said, cutting off whatever Troy was about to say.

Gabriella walked up to Troy and he pulled her small hand into his large one, making them both smile, there was something about that, the way they just fittogether, their hands, or in a hug, lying on the ground, her head on his shoulder, it was just so right, it was just so perfect.

Gabriella tilted her head up and looked at her boyfriend, giving him a small smile, he looked down and gave her a small, lingering kiss on the lips, tender and soft, their eyes remained closed and they had forgotten about the others until Sharpay pushed them out the door and told them to 'play tonsil hockey somewhere else'

--

Gabriella and Troy walked slowly back to their other secret spot, though this time neither of their family knew about it. After a peaceful walk along a side street Gabriella giggled and Troy shushed her as they tiptoed past a neighbour's house and up the banks behind his house, Gabriella slipped once and regained her balance with a tree branch and then scrambled up the steep hill a little longer, holding onto a tree for support she jumped up the lat meter of hill which was almost vertical.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her up of the ground, he grabbed her by the waist and together with her jumping he lifted her up onto a wooden lookout, it had two seats on it neither looked very stable and they had broken the ladder to get up their last holidays.

Troy pulled himself up and sat next to Gabriella on the more reliable looking chair.

The two both looked out and around them, they could see everything from up here, just over another hill was the beach, they could see the caravan park, the store, the tops of all the tee trees, and now, the sun was beginning to set over the water, it was absolutely breathtaking, the colours it made in the few clouds that floated around it.

Gabriella spun round on the chair and planted a kiss on Troy's cheek, teasing him, she knew he wanted more, but she wasn't going to give him everything just yet.

Troy groaned, he knew _exactly _what she was trying to do to him, and he knew how to get her back, Troy lent in to Gabriella and he too placed a kiss on her cheek, though his lips just grazed hers on his way to place one on her other cheek.

Gabriella smiled and let out a little giggle, he was just too cute with the cheeky grin on his face. She wasn't going to give in that easily, she flicked her hair over her shoulder; a few strands of her fringe staying in front of her eyes, Troy so desperately wanted to pushed them back but he wasn't going to let her get the better of him, he wasn't caving just yet.

Gabriella got of the chair and sat on Troy's lap, straddling him, Troy closed his eyes and sighed, Gabriella slid her hand on top of his, enlacing their fingers together she put them on her thigh, just below where her board shorts finished so they were on her skin, she smiled when she heard him groan in frustration, and she knew she had succeeded, Troy pulled her in and they shared a long kiss which Gabriella teasingly pulled away from, she spun round and cuddled up close to Troy.

"Right now, I just want to be with you" Gabriella looked over to the almost set sun, and the pair watched it's final moments until they would see it again tomorrow, Gabriella slowly drifted of to sleep and Troy watched her breathe even out, the suns disappearing light making her golden skin stand out and gave her hair a soft shine, Troy too dozed off. Soon Troy awoke glanced at his phone – _9:30 _– they had to be home in half an hour, for tonight anyway, because it was their first night and they had company. Knowing how hard it would be to get his fatigued girlfriend down the hill and home he decided to wake her up now that way they wouldn't have to rush.

"Gab," Troy said; stroking her cheek gently and brushing her hair out of her face. "We've gotta go now" Gabriella's eyes began to flutter open and she looked up at Troy with her big brown eyes, she pouted her lips and Troy sighed.

"Hey, hey. You can stay in my room till 12 then come back at 1, the parents will be asleep, they never notice" Troy said averting his eyes from hers, there was no chance he wouldn't give in if he looked at them again, which would make them late, and grounded.

"Fine…" Gabriella huffed getting off Troy and pushing him towards the edge of the lookout, he jumped down first then carefully he brought Gabriella down to the ground, Troy gestured for Gabriella to go first down the hill and chuckled when he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'bad boyfriend …let me… sleep' he slid down the hill after a minute or so and got there just as Gabriella did. She pouted again and jumped on Troy's back, her arms hanging over his neck and her legs helping her keep her place on his back, Troy put his arms underneath her for added support and slowly he began their way home.

Troy wasn't surprised after a minute or so when he heard Gabriella's breathe even out again and her grip on him loosen as she had fallen asleep, it happened a lot to him, when they were lying on the grass at her house out the back, Gabriella would rest her head on Troy's chest and fall asleep, or on the bus in the morning, 8:30 was too early for her to be awake, so she slept for the 20 minute bus ride to the school, which was usually the time Troy spent doing his homework.

Soon Troy entered the Montez household with his petite girlfriend still slung over his back, the noise from downstairs had woken Gabriella up so carefully Troy slipped her off his back on to the floor but kept his hand on her hips to steady her wobbling. Zeke came bounding up the stairs with a huge grin on his face and Sharpay following, Troy raised an eyebrow at him and Sharpay laughed,

"Zeke's making his special hot chocolate" she laughed, dismissing Troy's assumptions. Though the word _chocolate _had captured Gabriella's full attention and she now stood at full attention, her eyes wide open and alert.

"And we have mini marshmallows!" She squealed and the others laughed, the four heading into the kitchen.

_**--**_

Ok so that was short. Sorry. and completely pointless. again, sorry. but i'm just staying in theme with the whole story, pointless.

"shrugs"

Um um um./

Has everyone seen the Troyella kiss from HSM3 on YouTube.

I didn't want to, then my curiosity got the better of me!

So I'll update when I update. But please review  
ily.


End file.
